A large number of rotary broom constructions have heretofore been disclosed and utilized. In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,913 there is described and claimed a core mounting assemblage for a rotary broom wherein the tubular brush mounting core element of the rotary broom is detachably secured to a drive shaft through the provision of two spaced pairs of circular plates, one of which is rigidly secured to the drive shaft and the other of which is axially movable relative to the drive shaft. The peripheral surfaces of such plates are chamfered to define an outwardly opening circumferential V-shaped groove within which a split ring is mounted. Drawing of the movable plate toward its cooperating fixed plate effects an outward displacement of the split ring into frictional wedging engagement with the interior surface of the core element, thus providing detachable securement of the core element on the drive shaft.
In the commercial utilization of such prior art constructions, it has been observed that the tubular core tends to shift axially with respect to the drive shaft, since it is only frictionally retained against axial movements by the expanded split ring. Such axial displacement results in the edge of the core being damaged by rubbing against laterally adjacent portions of the machine mounting the rotary brush and hence requires that the machine be taken out of service and the core assembly realigned to restore the brush mounting core to its proper axial position.